A Past of Regrets
by Serenityhimesheppard
Summary: The team had been working on a case for three and a half weeks when three of them were sent to another crime scene and the case ended up tying together somehow. Will the team figure out why and who is this girl that they meet and her connection to Ryan Wolfe? What type of trouble is she in and can the team help her out or will she push them away?
1. Preface

Hello everybody who has decided to take a chance on this story. I do know that I have two other CSI: Miami stories on the go, but I am not too sure where I would like to take them at this point and this idea has just come to me a few days ago. So people know a head of time this will have slash in it and I am sorry if this offends people. It will be an AU type of story with Supernatural themes in it and songs that I have written myself and I know they might not be that good and I would love feedback on them to improve.

This will be the only spot that will have the Disclaimer in it just to save space and time in future chapters. In this story Ryan is going to be the youngest even though Walter is (though I can be wrong don't know if they were playing their characters age close to their real age or not).

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Summary:** The team had been working on a case for three and a half weeks when three of them were sent to another crime scene and the case ended up tying together somehow. Will the team figure out why and who is this girl that they meet and her connection to Ryan Wolfe? What type of trouble is she in and can the team help her out or will she push them away?

Serenity


	2. Introduction

Hello everybody here is the Introduction of this story so please enjoy and let me know what you all think.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See preface

**Summary:** See preface

* * *

"**Someone talking on a phone"**

'_Someone thinking_'

'_Someone mind talking_'

"**Someone Singing**"

* * *

**Introduction**

CSI level 3 day shift supervisor Lieutenant Horatio Caine and his team had gotten a case that they had been working on for over three weeks and they were half way through their fourth week. It had been a murder of six people in one of the richest places of Miami near the horse sector. The only case that the team were focusing on and it hadn't seemed like they were getting anywhere when a call came in about another murder of six people and it was very similar as the other six murders. He had sent CSI level 3 day shift assistant supervisor Detective Calleigh Duquesne and CSI level 2 officer Natalia Boa Vista to meet MDPD homicide detective Sergeant Frank Tripp at the crime scene which was out at Henderson. At the same time another case had come in and Horatio had no choice but to send some of his people there and seeing as they couldn't do much at this point he had sent CSI level 3 detective Eric Delko, CSI level 3 detective Ryan Wolfe and CSI level 1 officer Walter Simmons. He didn't know why he had sent all three but something in his gut told him that it was better that all three went and something also told him it had something to do with the youngest Ryan.

* * *

(Crime Scene)

In the driver seat was Eric with Walter sitting in the passenger seat and for once Ryan was in the back seat watching the scenery go by. He had been to many different places throughout Miami and to a few of the farms around here but as they came up to the property with the crime scene on it he blew a short soft whistle. The guys in the front were talking about the other case when they had heard it and quickly looked backwards kind of forgetting he was back there being so quiet. Then they followed where he was facing and each had their own whistle when they saw the property. It had a black riot Iron Gate that was opening up as they got closer to the driveway. From there turning right onto it they were in shade thanks to trees that were lining up on either side of the driveway. Half way up it split up on both the right and left side with each of those having maps of the property and what they would see within those areas. Then if you continued forward it leads you towards a three story house.

Wanting to go up and check the house out they knew they couldn't and that they had go to the jumping stable where the body was found. What they didn't know was that there were five other bodies there as well and someone Ryan had thought he would never see again. So once they had reached the right fork Eric took it and saw two barns and a sand ring between them with different types of jumps. Reaching it all three got out and saw a women in her mid to late forties standing at one of the barn entrances. Quickly doing the introduction and having shown them to where the bodies were and none of them had seen or noticed that Ryan had stopped walking until he spoke one name.

"Serenity"

* * *

So here is the introduction and I hope you all liked I have even already done chapter one following this. Please let me know what you all think.

Serenity


	3. Misconception

Hello everybody I do hope that you guys have enjoyed my updated and edited versions of all of my stories from here on out it is all new chapters for all the stories I am working on. Please enjoy chapter 1.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Prologue

* * *

**Someone talking on the phone/ video feed**

_Flash Back_

'_**Mind Talking**__'_

_Thinking_

**(My author notes)**

_**Someone Singing**_

* * *

**Chapter 1** – **Misconception**

It was six o'clock in the morning when one the first farm hand showed up and pressed the buttons she needed to get through the gate and headed towards one of the barns. She had started working there six years ago when she was fifteen years old and loved working there and forgot about her troubles. Though she was still careful and watched her surroundings very closely like she was taught and had ingrained in her mind for her safety. Before she had started working here she was a part of the witness protection since she was six years old and it wasn't s cracked up as people say it is who has come out of it or works in that field and she was happy that she was able to get out of it when she did and no one had found her so far. She had a few people that she had trusted there and they kept her up to speed on what was going on and she was happy that both the marshals' and the bad people who were after her was still looking.

There wasn't much that she could remember before she was six years old, but she did remember that she had an older brother and had lived with him along with three other men before she was taken away. When she was twelve years old she had started to look for him finding him in Miami a part of the patrol. She knew that he always wanted to be in law enforcement of some kind and was happy for him. Though by the time she had tracked him down he had transferred over to the CSI team and was a part of their team for three years by the time she moved there. Knowing that she couldn't go to him at first for both of their safeties she had gotten the job here. From there she had kept an eye on both him and the team and was hoping that sometime soon she could. There were so many times between then and now that she wanted to go to him but knew it wasn't fully safe, but once she had learned the way they were treating her especially one person the team she had enough. Though every time she had gotten close she would back off for some reason; yet when the Russians became involved she had just threw caution to the wind had paid for it when one of her caretakers had found her in Miami and he did all he could to keep her away from him.

She couldn't even explain it and what was worse is that she hated Eric Delko and Walter Simmons a lot; once she could come clean and she could show all three that she was still alive and she would give them a piece of her mind. Though before she could do much more she reached the barn and opened the door so that she could let those horses out and clean all of the stalls. Yet when she had opened the double Dutch doors and secured them open she did not expect what she was seeing. Five people were lying throughout the isles with one other person at the far end and the horses going crazy kicking against the walls and doors multiple times. Trying not to touch anything she checked on each horse and calmed them done the best she could so that they wouldn't hurt themselves. She even gave them a little bit of hay which went a long way, the only problem she had was that she didn't recognize these people and even though it was a big farm she pretty much knew who everyone was which helped her stay safe herself.

Before she could do much else she heard someone behind her and quickly whipped around and let a small quick breath out when she noticed it was just the lady of the farm. She was glad to see her here and was just about to speak up when the lady raised her right hand placing her pointer finger against her lips. Turning around she beckoned the girl to follow her out of the barn and walked straight to one of the many picnic tables they had placed out there. Putting a little pressure on her left shoulder she pushed the girl just hard enough to have her sit down.

Pulling out a cell phone she said into, "Hello this is Susan Millard and I would like to report something at my stable Millard Jumping and Racing Facility."

"And what is that ma'am?"

"My day stable hand had come in and found six dead bodies in one of our barns," Susan answered, "I have to check on the horses with her…"

Before she could continue saying anything the dispatcher spoke up, "I prefer you didn't and just wait for the CSI's to get there."

"Sorry but we have more than one barn to look over and have to get other things ready for the day."

"Okay it will take about an hour to an hour and a half for someone to get to your farm."

"Alright so I guess not needing to give you directions I'll leave you to it, thank you very much bye now."

Hanging up her phone she beckoned the girl to follow her once again and they headed to the other jumping barn that the newer horses to this part of the horse sport. They were all around three to four years of age, any younger than three she wouldn't do work at the same level, but she would let them start on the ground work. She didn't usually deal with the horses this early in the day because she was normally dealing with morning paper and bills that would be taken to the bank later that day. Though when she had woken up something had felt off and it was when she saw the girls' car go back down the right fork to the barns after dropping some of the mail off at the house. Not wanting the girl to know that she was following her she walked up ten minutes after the car went out of view. Susan was hoping this day would never come; she had always known who this girl was and had always thought of her as her own daughter after she heard what had happened with her family. So when the girl came and asked for a job she had no problem giving it to her.

Both of them had grabbed a door each and opened it up the same way as she did the one before. The horses were a lot quieter in this one and as she turned on the aisle light the horses started to perk up and threw some of their heads through the stall doors that had a 'U' grill. On the front of their stall door which slide open had their halters along with the lead ropes already attached to the halters beside the horses blankets. There were a total of fifteen horses in this one and between the two of them it would take the two of them about fifteen minutes to get them all out. Thankfully they felt good enough and the trust between them and the horses were good enough so that they could take four horses each. Half the time they didn't even know why they used lead ropes but they would always remember that it was for the safety of the other works, riders and visitors. Once they had the first four they walked out they took them to one of the far back pastures and brought the other remaining fillies and colts there. Then Susan helped with mucking out the stalls with the manure forks and added any fresh bedding that they needed. Followed by that they took all of the feeding buckets from the feeding room out and the water buckets to give them a good wash.

* * *

By then the time was almost up and they wanted to be at the other barn for when the CSI's got there. Not knowing who it would be she was thinking of leaving it to the girl but something at the same time told her she should stay. It wasn't until four gentlemen got out and she saw the one who had sat behind the driver side get out that she was happy that she had decided to stay. Susan had moved herself to stand in front of her for protection just in case something went wrong. Yet not understanding why Susan had done that she peaked over Susan's right shoulder just staring at the other three.

She was surprised when she saw who it was and was shocked once she heard one of the men say her name, "Serenity"

Everybody was just standing there not too sure what they were going to do at that point, but Eric and Walter were both moving their heads from the between the girl and their friend. Eric thought he recognized the girl but he wasn't too sure and she did look a little bit like Ryan though she was about a hole head shorter than him. She had long hair that he guessed went just below her shoulder blades because it was currently up in braids with brown hair that had blonde, red, black, ice blue, rose pink, scarlet red and silver highlights throughout. He could just make out her eyes from where they were standing and they were very interesting to look at. At first you would probably think that they were silver blue from far away but once you were a few feet from her you could see their true colour. Surrounding the pupil was almost like a silver flame and on the outer edge looked like a blue flame going in towards the pupil and both the silver and blue touched which gave the full effect of the flame look, then throughout those two colours almost looked like gold flecks. Her face was flawless and her nails were cut short he guessed because of the animals that they worked with.

Before he could look her over more to see what made him believe he knew her he heard Ryan spoke up asking, "Which one of you were the one who found the bodies this morning?"

"That would be Serenity there and I will leave her with you guys, because I have to go and walk with my husband to talk about what we are going to do, for the remainder of the investigation."

With that Susan walked off and the three males placed their kits down on the ground and slowly walked around the barn looking things over almost actually forgetting Serenity was there until she spoke up, "All five here have their throats slashed from left to right with the person's right hand…"

"How do you know that?" Walter asked out of curiosity.

"To be honest not too sure but it is a little jagged and the blood is smeared where the cut is, from the bruising on their wrists I would say that they were probably held down by two separate people each and you can see from the fingers over lapping. Though the worst out of the six is the one at the far end and I believe you guys have all seen this before anyways I believe at least one other crime scene about three and a half weeks ago."

"Eric can you take her out of here please while Walter, Jessie and I look over the scene and we'll call you if we need any help or we're done."

"Alright… is there somewhere we can go outside but not be far from them Ms…?"

"Silverwind… Serenity Silverwind," Serenity answered, "and there is… there are other horses in the pastures close that I need to check on, and if you want there is a picnic bench between the barn and them that you can sit at… I won't be going anywhere."

"Sure I don't see why not… I don't see a problem with that Ms. Silverwind."

As he finished saying that they had reached the picnic table that she and Susan were at almost two hours ago now. From there she headed to the pasture she wanted and stood at the gate for a while just watching the horses playing around with each other. Whistling loudly Eric turned himself away from the barn towards her and all of the horses close to them moved their heads up from grazing, playing and even stopped walking. She looked towards one horse in specific that was in the centre of the pasture and she was all hers, even started just as she was born. It was similar to what she had read about another filly in a book series called Thoroughbred where she was really small and they weren't sure she would survive the night.

* * *

She had been training her this whole time and was getting used to going through her different gaits. Stepping into the ring she took the halter off of the filly and moved her arms towards the girl to send her away. From there she grabbed a lunging whip that was lying off to the side and walked so that she was in the centre. Throwing her hands up in the air the filly took off to the right; slowly moving in a circle watching for something Eric believed and was curious in what it is. So when it looked like the other two weren't coming out to get him he stood up and leaned against the top railing and was just mesmerized by what he was seeing. She let the horse walk in a circle a couple more times before she moved slightly in front and the filly had turned around on her hind legs and went in the other direction. After about the third circle in the same direction she lightly touched the hind quarters and she moved up into a trot. She did that for three circles as well as in the other direction, stopping after she did six full circles in the canter. Standing with her arms down by her side she just watched the filly and stayed still as she approached her. She very slowly raised her right arm and held it there as the filly pressed her forehead against Serenity's hand.

Just seeing the two standing there he was interested in seeing what they would do next and as he heard footsteps coming from behind him the filly threw her head up and Serenity was quick to throw her own hands up and the filly had just taken off and started into a canter and would throw a couple of bucks in here and there. From there she just kept a close on eye on the horse until she saw her head bobbing up and down multiple times before also opening and closing her jaw at the same time. As soon as she saw that she turned ninety degrees so that her shoulder was level with the fillies' withers and watched her out of the corner of her eyes. At that point Eric had just clued in that Ryan and Walter had joined him and watched as well totally forgetting about the crime scene. What took the three by surprise there was the connection they could almost feel bonding between the two and found the next part the most interesting. When the filly had continued bobbing her head and opening and closing her moth she started to turn her head in towards Serenity and from there Serenity turned so her back was facing the filly and just stood there. Almost half a circle after she turned towards them the filly just stopped and stared at her.

She slowly walked towards Serenity and when she reached her shoulder she stopped and rested her muzzle on her shoulder and actually started to stick her tongue out. When she felt the muzzle lift off she started to walk in the three boys direction and they both stopped when they reached the fence. Noticing that the filly didn't move a muscle or even make a sound Serenity slowly turned around and quietly rubbed from the filly's forelock down to the muzzle and back up a couple of times. Then she removed her hand and placed it on the filly's poll and rubbed over the cheekbones to the jowls, chin up to the throat down to the jugular groove. Followed by that she went along the mane to the crest down to the point of shoulder, shoulder, breast, pectoral muscle, to the elbow, forearm, knee, stopped at the cannon bone on both forelegs including the, chestnut, tendon, ergot, pastern, coronet, ankle and heel. Then she went back up and started from the withers down to the brisket, up to the back, back down to the belly, up to the flank then over to the loins followed by going over the point of croup, root of the tail, point of the buttocks, stifle, quarters, hock, seat of curb, shank and finishing at the fetlock joint on both sides. Not feeling any heat or swelling she felt good about it and looked up to the guys and just stared at them.

Speaking up she said, "If you guys are done just let me put this girl away, then I can meet you guys at your Tahoe and you can take down my statement if you need any… then you can take any DNA or anything of like if you need it, because I take it you probably like for me to come to the lab and this will save you a lot of trouble and you can give everything to the proper people if you need any of that of course."

"You sure know how this all works… don't you?" Walter asked.

"A little."

She had put the filly away and met them where she said she would, they took what they needed and then had her sit in the back seat with Ryan on their way back to the crime lab. They decided they wouldn't call ahead to let Horatio know that they were coming in for some reason but they thought it was better if they had waited until they were back at the very least. With that all figured out they headed back to the barn and grabbed everything that they would need while she put the filly away and packed everything up just finished as Serenity stopped beside the vehicle. She got in behind Eric who was driving again with Ryan beside her behind Walter once again as well. They would all look out of the different windows at the scenery passing by as they made their way back and they all decided not to say anything on their way in. She thought of the crime scene at the barn and what she knew of the other one and how she was going to go about everything though there was one thing she hoped that wouldn't happen.

Sadly as soon as they had reached the crime lab she thought she had a train of thought until she saw the one person she was really hoping not to see at this point saying as she was backing up towards the elevator, "NO… No… No… I can't… I can't do this."

* * *

So I did a little more fixing up once again while I was trying to remember where I was hoping to take this story.

Serenity


End file.
